botssfandomcom-20200213-history
Satan's Hollow
Rather than pitting players against aliens and/or spaceships, Satan’s Hollow took a different approach with a supernatural theme, as players had to face various demonic entities, such as ones resembling devils and Satan himself. Players had to fend off these creatures while building a bridge to do battle with Satan, along with using a limited shield to protect their gun base. Game play Games would start with several Gargoyles flying around at the top area of the screen. After several seconds they would start swooping down towards the player’s gun base while dropping bombs. Making contact with any dropped bomb, egg/following explosion, fire, any enemy, or having an enemy fly offscreen with a reserve base would cause the player to lose a base and the game would end if there were no more bases in reserve. However, players had a shield they could employ for a few seconds maximum for protection, which would destroy any enemy entity that came into contact with the shield. The player could still move their base while the shield was engaged, although the shield usage was limited, as the shield could only be used for a few seconds. The shield was fully charged at a 15 rating (as noted at the bottom left of screen), then was unusable once the counter reached zero, which would take several seconds before recharging back to full strength if it was not used. Along with Gargoyles, players would also face various other entities, such as Bridge Bombers, which would drop rocks and destroy bridge sections that had already been built. With a new bridge piece, though, these sections would be replaced. Egg Throwers would also drop eggs that, once they made impact, would have a deadly range of fire that extended over an inch horizontally, burning for several seconds before fizzling out. Gargoyles and Egg Throwers could also fly down and steal a player’s reserve base and attempt to fly off with it; if they made it offscreen with the base, it would be lost. Players could also face several mini-bosses after various rounds (which were made up of just a head and an arm holding a pitchfork), such as Old Nick, Beelzebub, and Lucifer, which would fly around and breathe a stream of deadly fire at the player. Once the player shot an entity, a bridge piece would appear at the left of the screen. Once the player moved their base over the piece, it would automatically attach itself to the base, which, once the piece was positioned at the furthest right of the screen, would become affixed to the ground. Only one new bridge piece would appear onscreen at a time. After a certain number of bridge pieces were put in place, the player would cross over to another screen and face Satan, who moved very quickly and fired at the player’s base. If the player were to defeat Satan, they would be returned to the first screen, but at a higher difficulty level, and each time Satan was defeated, a gun barrel would also be added to increase the player’s firing rate. A player could have up to three of these on their base. The difficulty levels would increase with more and more enemies flying around onscreen, they would move faster, they could massively dive-bomb the player in large groups, the player would have less space to move onscreen until they started adding bridge pieces, and nightfall would also arrive, darkening the screen and making it difficult to see. However, bonus flags (noted at the side of the screen) would also start being added after each successful battle, which the player would earn 1000 points per flag after defeating Satan for the first time. Scoring *Gargoyle–120 points *Bridge Bomber–225 points *Egg Thrower–225 points *Old Nick–500 points *Beelzebub–250 points *Lucifer–1000 points *Satan–1000 points *Bonus flag–1000 points *Extra base–10,000 points Atari 8-bit version This version has nine difficulty levels. The game moves at a faster pace and Gargoyles fly in slightly different patterns (going around in circles is not uncommon) as compared to the original arcade version. Controls, menu *Start game–button *Choose level–joystick In-game *Move base– *Fire– *Shield– Commodore 64 version This version has several different play modes. Controls *Move base–joystick (left/right) *Fire–button *Shield–down on joystick GameCube version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Treasures compilation. Needs controls, if scoring is the same PC version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Treasures compilation. Needs controls, if scoring is the same PlayStation 2 version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Treasures compilation. Controls, game menu *Play game–X button *Options–O button *History–Square button (In-game) *Move gun base–analogue stick or L1-L2 buttons *Fire–X button *Shield–O button *Start/pause game–Start button Needs scoring info PlayStation 3 version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Origins compilation. Controls *Start game–Start button *Move base–D-pad or left analogue stick *Fire–X button *Shield–O button Needs scoring Xbox version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Treasures compilation. Needs controls, if scoring is the same Xbox 360 version Satan's Hollow was included on the Midway Arcade Origins compilation. Trivia *The arcade version came in upright models, which had a Tron-like joystick, whereas the cocktail version had a regular joystick. *The arcade original had an offer for a Satan's Hollow t-shirtArcade Museum Satan's Hollow page.. *A few bars of a rendition of "The Ride of the Valkyries" piece can be heard throughout the game. *The arcade version was shown in the 1983 movie Joysticks. Jonathan Andrew McDorfus (played by Jim Greenleaf) and King Vidiot (Jon Gries) competed against each other in the arcade over a game of Satan's Hollow. McDorfus won the tournament. References Needs info on all other non-arcade versions, along with confirmation as to what media the Atari and Commodore versions were released on Category:Arcade BOTSS Category:Games Category:Atari 8-bit BOTSS Category:Commodore 64 BOTSS Category:Xbox BOTSS Category:PlayStation 2 BOTSS Category: GameCube BOTSS Category: PC BOTSS Category:PlayStation 3 BOTSS Category: Xbox 360 BOTSS